Of Holding Hands and Sweet Shops
by Priest Bootylicious
Summary: Kayano is in love with Nagisa. Too bad for her, Nagisa only sees her as a friend. Or does he? Will the unwanted advances of an upperclassmen bring things to light? Three part Nagikae. High school fic.
1. Of Unwanted Advances

**Hello, Everyone It's been quite some time since I've posted something, and I apologize for that. Don't worry Parenthood is still alive and kicking, but I've been writing other fics, including this one. This is chapter one of a three part story so yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

Kayano was barely a freshman in highschool and yet she had become the object of a lot of boys affections including the upperclassman. Although Kayano found it flattering she had her eyes on one boy who was so close yet so far. They were close friends and yet Kayano felt like that, that was all they ever would be. Sighing Kayano walked through the halls, with her book bag hanging on her shoulder. Her wavy hair had returned back to its natural black color and she usually wore it down, it was a hassle to manage but she liked the way it looked. She wore a gray miniskirt and a matching blazer with a white blouse underneath. She had nylons on and a pair of black heels.

Currently she was walking to her English class. That's when a Senior decided to stop her. Yamada Hikaru was his name. Akari definitely knew of him. He was the top Senior, and was very popular with the ladies. Akari admitted he wasn't too bad on the eyes. He had blonde hair that he combed to the side and piercing blue eyes. There was this mysterious air about him. Of course with all this popularity he had developed somewhat of an ego. To make matters worse, he was a womanizer, to the point that it would make Maehara disgusted. He was the kind of guy who had the mentality that he would get what he wants. Unfortunately for Kayano, what he wanted at that very moment was her.

"Ah Kayano-San" He greeted.

"Hello Yamada-San." Kayano replied.

"Do you have a minute?" Yamada asked.

"Not really, I have to get to my English Class."

"Oh, I'm sure you could afford to be a little late." Yamada inched closer to Kayano, making her feel uncomfortable.

"I really can't, and could you please not get so close." Kayano's tone bordered on disgust.

"Oh and why should I?" Yamada smiled, inching closer and closer to Kayano.

"Please stop!" Her tone was a mixture of frantic and enraged. Yamada inched closer and closer to Kayano. She was preparing to fend off any sort of advances from the creep. Before he could pull anything a low, husky voice caught his attention, "Is there a problem here?" Kayano looked to see Nagisa standing right behind Yamada. _When did he get here?_ Kayano thought

Nagisa's outfit hadn't changed much since his days in 3-E. He wore a pair of black slacks, along with a matching vest and a white shirt underneath with a black tie. He had on black shoes. Of course this isn't to say Nagisa didn't go through his own metamorphosis during the summer. He had gone through a growth spurt, being just about as tall as Karma, only being shorter by a few inches. He had also cut his blue hair. His hair was spiked around with his bangs covering fragments of his face. Lastly, Nagisa's voice had dropped a few octaves. It was very clear that Nagisa had become a rather attractive young man. He had also become a rather intimidating young man.

This didn't affect Yamada of course. He simply eyed the freshman, unimpressed.

"There's no problem here. I'm just trying to have a friendly chat." Yamada responded.

"Seems like you're getting too friendly." Nagisa retorted. His eyes narrowing.

"I can never get too friendly with a girl. Sooner or later they give in." Nagisa almost lost it. He tried his hardest to keep his ever growing bloodlust under control.

"She's taken." Nagisa growled. Kayano looked at Nagisa in shock. _Just what was he implying?_ Kayano felt her face grow warm and her heart start racing. _Did Nagisa just call me his girlfriend? No, no he's probably saying that just to get this creep off my back._

Yamada looked at Nagisa to see if the boy was bluffing. It seemed like he wasn't but still it was unfair that he couldn't have a taste of this forbidden fruit. He would get what he wanted one way or another.

"Oh, is she?" Yamada tested the waters, "Well then maybe she'll change her mind if…" Before he could even act on what he was implying, he froze up. He broke out in a cold sweat, he felt a chill run down his spine and his arms were covered in goosebumps. It felt like a snake had coiled around his entire body. He was absolutely terrified. He dared to turn around.

If looks could kill Yamada would have been caught in an infinite death loop. Lucky for him they don't. Rather he was met with the most powerful form of terror in his young life, a pissed off Nagisa Shiota. He could have sworn the boy was death incarnate. The slasher smile plastered on his face didn't make things any better. Counting his losses, Yamada booked it, this was a fruit he'd rather leave alone. Especially when a serpent was guarding it.

Nagisa walked over to Kayano, "Are you okay?" He looked concerned.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks Nagisa." The two walked to English in an awkward silence. It seemed like Nagisa wanted to ask Kayano something, but he seemed to be bashful about it. Kayano noticed thinking it was cute. Still she wished Nagisa would tell her what he wanted. Finally mustering his courage Nagisa spoke up. "Kayano."

"Yes?" Kayano looked at Nagisa.

"D-Do you wanna get sweets after school!" Nagisa blurted out. Kayano stopped for a moment. Had she heard him correctly? She looked back at him. He was clearly waiting for an answer.

"Y-Yes!" Kayano replied just as hastily. "Where do you have in mind?" She fidgeted with her hair.

"You choose the place." Nagisa replied. He wasn't really as much of a sweets aficionado like Kayano was.

"Alright, then meet me at the school gates after school?" Kayano smiled slightly.

"Yeah." Nagisa smiled back.

"It's a date."

"Y-Yeah." The two of them were blushing slightly. A comfortable silence fell upon the two as they walked to class. Kayano was looking forward to her first date with Nagisa. She wasn't sure if she could consider themselves a couple but she didn't mind taking things one step at a time.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Well Hopefully I'll have at least one more fic posted up by tomorrow. I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Of Holding Hands

**I present chapter two. Sorry for the long wait. The good news is that I'll post chapter three shortly after this. Anyways Enjoy. Also consider this a kind of AU since Karma, Nagisa and Kayano are all going to the same high school.**

* * *

Despite the frantic beating of her heart, Kayano remained by the school gates, waiting for Nagisa. He had given a meeting time of four-thirty. Kayao, in her excitement had arrived five minutes early. She fiddled with her hair nervously. This was her first date with Nagisa. She looked at the time on her phone. four-twenty-eight she sighed. If only those two minutes could go by faster she thought.

As if the universe heard her request, she saw Nagisa approaching the gates. He gave a small wave. She waved back smiling. "I hope you weren't waiting long." Nagisa apologized.

"Oh not at all." Kayano reassured him. "By the way, what did you have to take care of after school?"

"Eh." Nagisa hesitated. His mind going back to half an hour ago.

Nagisa was looking at the watch on his phone. It read four o'clock. He was currently with Karma Akabane. They were in the boy's locker room. "Karma, just what the hell are we doing here?"

"Hold on. Ah there it is." They stood before Yamada's locker. Karma broke into the locker and brought out the huge dufflebag. He searched through it until he found what he was looking for, a bottle of lotion. Finally he got out a bottle of what looked like hot sauce out of his own bag. Nagisa raised his eyebrow. Karma dragged him after school for one of his pranks. Why, though. More importantly Nagisa couldn't shake the feeling that there was something different about this prank as he watched Karma pour a healthy amount into the lotion bottle mixing the two together.

They found a place to hide while they waited for Karma's victim. "Hey Karma." Nagisa spoke up.

"Yeah Nagisa."

"Can I see the bottle you used."

"Yeah sure," Karma threw the bottle of hot sauce, "Catch." Nagisa began reading the bottle. _The Reaper_ Nagisa read further down to see the main ingredient, a Carolina Reaper. Nagisa heard about it. It was supposed to be the hottest pepper in the world. Nagisa gulped, he couldn't imagine what kind of pain the poor person would have to go through.

Then he saw Yamada approach the locker. For Nagisa it was like watching a trainwreck, despite how horrific it was he just couldn't look away. It started with Yamada rubbing the lotion together, and then he put some over his elbows and arms. No response. He rubbed the lotion all over his face and that's when all hell broke loose. Yamada had shaved that morning, and he had given himself a couple of paper thin cuts. This proved to be his undoing as he felt the pain of a thousand suns hit his face. To make matters worse he rubbed his eyes in a vain attempt to wipe away his tears. Now not only was he in extreme pain, but he was also blind.

Before the two could be noticed, Karma and Nagisa made their escape. The two were having a good laugh over what had just happened. Nagisa was already tearing up. He had to take a moment to catch his breath.

"Man, I wonder if he'll be able to see again?" Nagisa pondered.

"Who knows but he had it coming." Nagisa silently agreed, "By the way Nagisa, what time is it?" Checking his phone, he saw the time read four-twenty-seven.

"Shit," Nagisa cursed, "I gotta go Karma. I'll see you later!" Nagisa was off.

"It's not important." Nagisa finally answered Kayano.

"Karma, pulled a prank?" Kayano replied.

"Yup."

"Should we get going?"

"Yup." Nagisa replied, grabbing her hand and leading her away from the school.

They had been holding hands every since they left the school grounds. Neither Kayano nor Nagisa minded it. A neutral observer might even say they were enjoying it. A small smile formed on Kayano's lips and her cheeks were dusted with a faint coat of crimson. Nagisa's enjoyment was more subdued, but still present. His grip on her was tight, and a very slight smile adorned his face. His eyes had this look of tranquility, not usually present.

"Well here we are." Kayano announced. They had reached the entrance to the sweet shop.

"After you." Nagisa bowed. Kayano giggled and went inside. Nagisa followed after.


	3. Of Sweet Shops

**Behold! The final chapter. Thank you all for the favorites and comments on this little story. Enjoy the thrilling conclusion everybody.**

* * *

Upon entering the sweet shop, both Nagisa and Kayano were assaulted with the aroma of cinnamon and vanilla. Kayano smiled in delight. She had always had a sweet tooth, so a place like this was heaven for her.

It was a quaint little shop. There were all sorts of sweets in a glass display. They ranged from the simple to the extravagant. All of them looking absolutely delectable. Even Nagisa had to admit that he was tempted by the sweets.

"Welcome." Greeted the cashier. Kayano and Nagisa greeted the cashier as they walked towards the display case. Kayano oggle the various sweets on display. She saw various, pastries, crepe and other sweets. Her eyes stopped on a lone cup of pudding. Her smile widened at seeing the little dessert. "Excuse me, how much for the pudding cup here?"

"Ah, that's seven hundred and sixty yen." The cashier responded, "Do you want it?"

"Umm…"

"We'll take it." Nagisa responded. Kayano looked up at him.

"Are you sure Nagisa?"

"Yeah." Nagisa smiled. They went to the register and rung up the item. Nagisa pulled out his wallet and gave the cashier the money. They thanked her for their purchase and walked out of the shop. Kayano was practically beaming as she held her dessert. She thanked Nagisa over and over again. Nagisa was practically blushing as Kayano hugged him. It felt nice to have her pressed against him. For being a usually level headed young man Nagisa always found himself getting flustered with Kayano.

Nagisa and Kayano were sitting at a park bench enjoying the pleasant weather and the company of one another. Kayano was enjoying her pudding. The milky and sweet flavor was like a little piece of heaven. She especially loved the creaminess of the dessert. Nagisa sat idly beside her. He had no idea what to do? This was a date, but he had never been on a date before. What was he supposed to do? They held hands and he even bought something for her. Still it felt like something was off. He looked at the girl next to him. He couldn't help but to blush as he saw her smile back at him. She had a little bit of pudding still on her cheek. Nagisa inched closer to her. "Nagisa?" Kayano breathed. She was cut off guard. He had that serious look in his face. She felt her face warming up. Nagisa inched closer to her. Was he going to kiss her? She wasn't prepared for this. This was their first date. They had barely started holding hands and… "Kayano you have some pudding on your cheek." Nagisa leaned over to wipe away the remnants off her cheek. "T-Thank you." Kayano stuttered. It took Nagisa a second, but he finally caught on to the implications of his actions. "S-Sorry I didn't mean."

"N-No it's fine." A brief silence filled the air. The pressures of being on a date had made things unintentionally awkward between the two.

"S-So about this prank that Karma pulled?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Who was the poor victim?"

"Yamada." Nagisa smirked.

"You're kidding." Kayano gasped

"Nope."

"What did he do?"

"He mixed some hot sauce with his lotion."

"What the hell Karma?"

"Yeah, something's never change." Nagisa sighed.

"That's not a bad thing though." Kayano responded.

"What makes you say that?"

"Right now, we're talking like nothing's changed between us."

"Yeah, this is how things should be." Nagisa replied.

The familiarity felt nice. The pressure of a date suddenly vanished. The two continued to stare at the people passing by. Kayano enjoyed trying to guess what the people were thinking or doing. She loved giving little stories to them. She also enjoyed talking to Nagisa about the different people passing by. He could tell her if a person was super stressed, the peak of their consciousness. What their intentions were, what sort of mood they were in. Kayano may have fallen in love with Nagisa after the fact that he kissed her to save her life, but She always enjoyed spending time with him. To her, she was extraordinary and here they were sitting in a park bench, people watching.

"This is nice." Kayano rested her head on Nagisa's shoulder.

"Yeah." Nagisa replied. He pulled Kayano close to him, so that she was that leaning against him. The smallest blush appeared on her cheeks as she continued to lean on Nagisa.

Nagisa and Kayano were walking towards her house. It was already night time and Nagisa insisted that he walk her home, despite her argument that she was an assassin after all. To which Nagisa playfully chided, "Ex-Assassin." They spent the time walking towards her house talking about their new life in high school. It was certainly different from their days in 3-E. The small talk continued as they navigated the streets to Kayano's house. They had finally reached the front door of her house.

"Well here we are," Kayano made a grand gesture of her home. "Thanks Nagisa, for everything."

"Sure thing," Nagisa smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Kayano was just about ready to walk in when she mustered the courage to end the date on high note, "One more thing." Kayano very briefly pressed her lips against Nagisa's. The contact was brief, but it was enough to leave a lingering taste for the two of them. For Kayano he tasted bitter, almost like the taste of coffee. For Nagisa she tasted sweet. He longed for more. He had kissed Kayano before, but the circumstances were different. Before he had time to react to all that just happened he was awakened from his stupor, "Goodnight!" Kayano yelled, opening the door and rushing into the safety of her home. She slammed the door. She was panicking. She had just kissed Nagisa. She kissed Nagisa, not the other way around. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt a fire inside of her burning more intensely than the morning star. She kept repeating the brief moment in her head over and over. Despite her embarrassment, Kayano felt herself wanting more of what just happened. Leaning her head in her lap, Kayano knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep. Love was a strange beast. No amount of skills in the art of assassination could prepare the poor girl for it.

Nagisa stood there on the opposite end dumbfounded with what could possible be described as the widest grin he's ever worn. The future certainly looked promising for him and Kayano.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the wondrous support. I kinda feel like writing more stories based around this timeline. Anywho, I've got another fanfic I'm getting ready to publish. It's different from my usual fluff and it's a crossover! Stay tuned to find out what it is.**


End file.
